Quadrangle
by ichigoStrawberry-nyan
Summary: Mereka berdua tidak bisa menahan perasaan lagi, namun disaat yang bersamaan orang lain malah masuk ke dalamnya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Incest, Yaoi, Typo, Abal, Author Amatir**

 **Pairing**

 **SasuNaru, GaaNaru, GaaNeji**

 *****mulai*****

Ini salah. Hubungan ini salah. Namun Naruto mengabaikan pemikiran itu. Nafsunya, cintanya lebih besar dari logikanya.

Di bawah pohon _maple_ di belakang sekolah, sepasang remaja saling memadu kasih. Yang satu berambut semerah darah, dengan mata seindah batu _emerald._ Yang satu lagi rambutnya secerah bunga matahari, matanya bening, jujur, polos, dan berwarna biru senada dengan permata _saphire_. Mereka mengenakan _blazer_ biru tua yang membalut kemeja putih dan celana senada _blazer_.

Remaja berambut pirang cerah terlihat mengenakan dasi berwarna belang hitam dan merah. Sedangkan remaja berambut merah tak mengenakan dasi, kemejanya pun dikeluarkan sebelah selayaknya remaja berandal.

Remaja berambut pirang adalah Naruto, ia terlihat melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher si rambut merah. Sementara remaja satunya yang diketahui bernama Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan satu sama lain. Saling membagi hasrat dalam diri.

Di sekeliling mereka daun _maple_ berjatuhan karena sudah mulai musim gugur. Beberapa menempel di seragam mereka. Beberapa jatuh didekat sepatu pantofel yang digunakan mereka. Beberapa menari di udara bersama dengan angin musim gugur.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari atas sana sepasang mata _onyx_ memperhatikan Naruto dan Gaara. Tepatnya dari lantai dua di kelas satu. Tempat Naruto dan Gaara saling mengeluarkan hasrat cinta memang di belakang gedung sekolah. Jadi wajar jika ada yang melihat. Namun Gaara sepertinya tak peduli, sementara Naruto terlalu terbawa dengan permainan adiknya.

Benar Gaara adalah adiknya. Tepatnya adik kembar beda satu hari. Naruto lahir pada pukul setengah dua belas malam sedangkan Gaara lahir satu jam setelahnya.

Itulah mengapa Naruto berpikir ini hubungan yang salah. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Gaara.

Tapi... ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang menyakitkan ini. Karena sudah sepuluh tahun ia memendam perasaan lebih pada adiknya sendiri.

Tak beda jauh dengan Gaara, dia juga sudah lama memendam perasaannya. Hingga akhirnya perasaan itu meledak dan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa kata orang. Ini adalah hidup Gaara, orang lain tidak berhak mengatur hidupnya, begitulah yang diyakini remaja tersebut.

 ******ichigostrawberry-nyan******

Hidupnya hanya ada hitam dan putih. Memegang nama Uchiha memang berat. Harus selalu sempurna. Tak boleh ada setitik pun noda di dalamnya.

Padahal Sasuke tak pernah menyukai pelajaran bahasa. Membosankan. Gurunya Asuma pun hanya mendongeng saja. Namun sebagai Uchiha ia harus memperhatikan pelajaran.

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Ia duduk di bangku belakang sudut kelas. Bersama Neji si rambut cokelat panjang teman sebangkunya. Ia menoleh ke sisi tempat jendela terpasang. _Onyx-_ nya melihat ke bawah. Alisnya naik ke atas melihat pemandangan di bawah.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum (menyeringgai tepatnya).

Hidupnya yang hitam dan putih perlahan mulai berwarna.

 ******TBC******

 **Helo lama tak bersua**

 **Maaf yah beberapa cerita Ichi dihapus, yah itu ada masalah**

 **Sedangkan my life yah itu juga sedang dipikirkan #jitak**

 **Dan ini cerita my beloved senpai yang diedit dan diganti judul**

 **Semoga kalian suka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Typo, Author Amatir, BL, Incest, Alur berantakan dll**

 **Pairing**

 **SasuNaru, GaaNaru, GaaNeji**

 *****mulai*****

Menjadi bangsawan itu tidaklah mudah. Harus selalu mengikuti peraturan, menjadi paling sempurna, tak boleh ada lecet sedikit pun.

Namun bangsawan tetaplah seorang manusia biasa. Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada Neji Hyuuga. Terlahir dengan darah biru, tapi hatinya tetaplah manusia. Yang memiliki perasaan suka pada orang lain. Dan orang lain itu bergender laki-laki. Goresan muncul, tapi Neji diajarkan untuk segera menutup goresan, jika hal itu terjadi. Supaya orang lain tidak mengetahui goresan tersebut.

Belajar berwajah tanpa ekspresi, penuh rahasia, tidak terbaca dan misterius. Bicara diluar kesopanan hanya pada sahabat dan saudara. Sedangkan pada orang lain selalu melontarkan kosakata penuh kelembutan dan kesopanan.

Tapi lagi-lagi Neji harus menyadari siapa dirinya. Manusia biasa.

Jam dinding di atas papan tulis menunjukkan angka sebelas. Sebentar lagi akan istirahat. Wajah beberapa murid terlihat tak sabar menunggu bel. Sudah terlalu bosan dengan dongeng Asuma sang guru bahasa. Namun ada beberapa yang antusias, mungkin bahasa pelajaran favorit atau memang maniak belajar atau tuntutan. Jawaban terakhir lebih ditunjukan pada Neji, yang memang dituntut mendapat nilai sempurna, jadi harus memperhatikan dengan seksama, kalau perlu dicatat beberapa hal penting.

Namun saat ia sedang serius mendengarkan dongeng Asuma, teman sebangkunya mengusik dirinya. Bukan hanya mengusik, tapi juga membuatnya tak bisa menutup goresan yang selama ini berhasil ia tutup. Ekspresinya berubah, terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Hei Neji, aku melihat Gaara _senpai_ berciuman dengan Naruto _senpai_ di bawah sana!" bisik teman sebangkunya supaya tidak terdengar Asuma, meskipun begitu masih terdengar jelas di telinga Neji.

Pena yang dipegang Neji pun jatuh di atas bukunya. Ia menoleh ke tempat teman sebangkunya. Menatap tak percaya pada _onyx_ di depannya.

 *****Ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Tak beda jauh dengan Neji, Sasuke pun harus dituntut selalu sempurna. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia sudah jenuh tampil sempurna. Tepatnya sejak masuk _Konoha High School_ dan memasuki klub basket, ia bertemu _senpai_ yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _Senpai_ yang bekerja keras supaya bisa menjuarai _Inter High_ , meskipun hanya merebut juara dua. Selalu menyemangati timnya dengan senyuman. Bisa dibilang dia adalah matahari di klub basket.

Dan sekarang Sasuke menemukan sisi gelap matahari itu. Sungguh menarik. Dia yang dihormati kawan maupun lawan di tim basket, populer di kalangan para siswi, ternyata menyimpan kegelapan.

Memang sejak pertama kali bertemu, Sasuke sudah tahu, _senpai_ -nya ini akan membuat kehidupannya berwarna.

Bel akhirnya berbunyi. Murid kelas 1-A akhirnya berwajah bahagia. Ingin berteriak tapi tidak mungkin, karena masih ada Asuma. Sebelum meninggalkan kelas, Asuma memberikan tugas pada muridnya untuk membuat puisi. Semua murid langsung berwajah suram.

Sasuke terlihat tak peduli, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, hendak pergi ke kantin. Namun sebelumnya ia mengajak teman sebangkunya, untuk pergi bersama. Ia pun menepuk bahu Neji. Tapi tak ada respon.

Terlihat remaja bersurai kecokelatan itu, hanya menatap bukunya dengan tatapan kosong. Dan tak bergeming saat Sasuke menepuk bahunya. Remaja bersurai _raven_ itu menghela nafas. Rupanya perkataan Sasuke tadi, membuat perubahan drastis pada sahabatnya.

"Neji, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Sasuke. Neji tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lalu menatap buku di hadapannya lagi. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kening Sasuke berkerut melihat tingkah aneh dari sahabatnya.

Hanya karena _senpai_ yang disukai berciuman, Neji langsung berubah drastis. Sasuke memijat keningnya, dia tidak mengerti perasaan suka ternyata bisa membuat seseorang berubah.

 _Kalau begitu lebih baik tidak usah ada perasaan merepotkan seperti itu._

Sasuke akhirnya pergi ke kantin sendirian. Ia berjalan keluar dan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Menuruni tangga, karena letak kantin di bawah. Namun saat ia menuruni tangga, terdengar suara ribut di bawah sana.

Penasaran, ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ternyata suara ribut berasal dari samping kanan tangga. Disana terdapat papan berisi mading. Sasuke pun langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu. Tak peduli jika beberapa murid menggerutu kesal, karena ditabrak Sasuke seenaknya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhasil sampai ke papan berisi mading.

Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat foto - foto yang terpampang pada mading tersebut.

Dua orang pemuda berciuman di bawah pohon _maple_ di belakang gedung _Konoha High School_.

"Tak di sangka, Ketua OSIS kita yang kalem adalah seorang homo," celetuk salah satu murid lelaki berambut cokelat jabrik.

"Ini bukan salah Gaara _senpai_ , melainkan salah Naruto _senpai_ ," balas salah satu murid perempuan yang rambut dikuncir ekor kuda.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto _senpai_? Dia adalah ketua klub basket, mana mungkin anggota basket menjadi homo. Pasti Naruto _senpai_ yang digoda Gaara _senpai_!" jawab murid berambut cokelat jabrik.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Naruto _senpai_ sering jalan bersama dengan Shikamaru _senpai_ , dia juga dekat dengan Kakashi _sensei_ makanya nilainya semakin bagus, padahal waktu kelas dua semester satu nilainya paling rendah diantara semua murid kelas dua, tapi begitu naik kelas tiga nilainya paling bagus. Bukankah itu bisa disebut, dia telah menggoda Kakashi _sensei_ supaya bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus!" jawab perempuan yang rambut dikuncir ekor kuda.

Terlihat si murid berambut cokelat jabrik menunjukkan wajah yang seakan berkata 'benar juga'.

"Lagipula Naruto _senpai_ wajahnya kan seperti banci, jadi sudah pasti dia homo dan menggoda Gaara _senpai_!" tambah murid perempuan berambut cokelat pendek.

"Cih memalukan keliatannya aja ramah dan supel, tapi ternyata homo!" ungkap murid lelaki berambut hitam cepak.

"Iya dan tidak pantas juga menyandang jabatan ketua klub basket!"

"Copot saja jabatannya, kalau perlu keluarkan. Sekolah kita tercemar gara-gara si pirang menjijikan itu!"

Mata Sasuke yang tadinya terbelalak melihat foto di hadapannya, kembali seperti semula. Terlihat wajahnya juga kembali datar, meskipun mendengar hinaan-hinaan terus terlontar dari murid-murid _Konoha High School_ , tentang Gaara dan Naruto.

Sasuke tak mau ikut campur. Ia memang cukup kaget, karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya, begitu cepat menjadi berita yang menggemparkan satu sekolah.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia kembali memasang wajah tak peduli dan memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantin, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut, Neji pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Menyeruak masuk dalam kerumunan yang masih menghina-hina Gaara dan Naruto.

Lalu ketika Neji sampai di depan papan berisi mading, kedua tangannya langsung terkepal erat dan matanya berkilat tajam. Tapi detik berikutnya ia menghela nafas dan kembali bersikap normal.

 *****TBC*****

 **Yo ichi kembali**

 **Makasih yah yang udah fav, follow, sama review fanfic ichi, I Love You**

 **Oke segitu aja, See You~**


End file.
